nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Pirate Trouble - April 8, 2015
Participants Nara Ban Yamanaka Akatori Pirate Trouble Akatori2: ~Akatori's clone had just finished relaying the information from the two training tests she had already done with Team Three, and was ready to go perform her normal duties. Everything had been going according to plan back in Amegakure, as no one had suspected that the real Akatori was away on mission. She kept it to herself, only informing Lady Ikema, her neighbor, so there would be no worry over her. What felt like such a far distance away though, the group of Ame and Yonshi Nin were managing themselves quite nicely. Akatori casually ventured down the crowded Main Street of Ame, garbed in her usual attire: Her Jounin Flak, dark shinobi bottoms, Ame-themed sandals, purpled armored gloves, and her Forehead Protector, snuggled over her forehead. Her casually tied back hair swayed as she walked up to the mission board. It was only logical that she continued to do simple missions in order to keep up with her income. Aka was ready for anything, as she carried with her her tool pouch, kunai holster, and three scrolls, just in case the mission she picked was a dangerous one. She approached the board and gave a light smile to it, like he was an old friend. Her olive eyes skimmed over it's content. Everything seemed same old same old, but a new request appealed to her. She went to reach for the mission titled, "Cargo Loading."~ Kare: “I’ve finally figured it out…” - Ban thought to himself as he laid on his rooftop, staring up at the dull gray sky that never ceases to rain and letting the droplets of rain splash against the tinted black lenses of his goggles. He kept his arms under his head like a pillow and remained still in thought. - “One day I’ll make the sun shine…” - He said to himself in a low and calm tone as he slowly rose up to his feet and began to climb down the edge of his apartment complex and swiftly slipped through the open window he left that lead into his bedroom. Carefully, he made his way around his room and into the living room where he would undress from his body suit and into his casual clothing. He put on his skintight thermal top and then a black cotton shirt over that. Before putting on his shorts, he perfectly wrapped some fresh bandages around his calves and then slipped into his khaki shorts, pulling on the waist adjusters to make sure the shorts fit perfectly on his body. Ban felt a bit conflicted about wearing the open toed sandals he was given when becoming a genin, but they felt nice and comfortable on his feet, so he strapped them on and began to head to the door out of his apartment. Halfway to the door, hung a coat rack with his olive green rain coat hanging from it. He walked up to it and grazed the sleeves with his hands to make sure the coat was dry and lifted it off of its hook and tossed it over his back without sliding his arms into the sleeves. A couple of inches from the door he left his backpack filled with is equipment laying there. He walked up to it, crouched down whilst slipping his arms into the sleeves of his rain coat. - “I think I’m going to need to new equipment before my next training session with my team… I think sensei would be impressed with what I’ve come up with.” - He lightly chuckled and then grabbed a loose strap and slid the backpack on with ease. Ban headed out of his apartment, making sure to lock all the windows and doors before finally leaving the apartment to head for the Missions Office. It only took him a couple of minutes to get there using the rooftops and he spotted Fumetsu’s sensei reading a request form. He walked up beside her, careful not to stand too close and browsed through the board coated with a bunch of request forms pinned in place and one of the forms caught his attention and he reached out to pull it from its secure pinned position. - “A fisherman outside of Ame is asking us for his help… He must one of the few traders we still associate ourselves with outside these walls… Interesting.” - He said to himself, but Fumetsu’s sensei would be able to pick up what he was saying. - Akatori2: ~Her eyes quickly perched up as she heard a voice sound close to her. He was reading the same mission she was.~ "Well hello there, you're the kid from the shadows yesterday, no?" ~ Her tone was friendly as she waited for him to reply.~ "I'm Akatori Yamanaka.. and you are?"~ He seemed friendly enough, and was obviously a genin. Since he was nice enough to go out for Ramen with Fumetsu, Akatori only assumed it wouldn't be that bad of a thing to take the kid on a mission out of the village.~ " Care to go with me on this mission? Since it is just a way out of the village, you would need a higher-up to escort you. Besides, I've been wanting to take a small hike out of here for a bit."~ She said the last part humorously, since the real Akatori was a long way from home. She waited a bit for him to answer. If he agreed, she would nod and wave at him to hurry up, as she sped off out the front gate of Ame, using the rooftops for faster travels.~ Kare: - Ban would look over to her as he called for his attention. - “Oh yes, heh. I’m Ban of the Four Horsemen. You stay out of my body now, heh.” - He chuckled while taking a mental note of her clan and listened to what she about the mission she planned on going on. - “Oh I was just planning on going on a mission on my own, but sure I’ll tag along with you! I’ve yet to go on any missions with my team or sensei, so I might as well take advantage of this opportunity and go with you.” - He smiled up at her, running his fingers through his locs and whispered to himself. - “It’s just like old times… If only we had our own fatso, heh.” - Akatori would be able to hear him say this if she listened closely to him as he spoke. Ban would fold up the request form he pulled off the board and slip it into his backpack for him to take care of later and if Akatori was still interested in some action, go ask her to tag along as well. She would suddenly spring up onto the rooftops and begin heading towards the direction of the Main Gate and Ban would leap up onto the rooftop of the Missions Office and trail a bit behind her, leaping from rooftop to rooftop at a normal pace. About halfway to the Main Gate, Ban reached into his backpack and retrieved his rebreather, placing it securely over his mouth and fitting the strap perfectly around his head so his locs don’t get caught under the strap. As the Main Gate, Ban and Akatori flashed their identification to the jounin standing guard and were granted permission to leave the village through the Main Gate. Ban noticed that the jounin standing guard were honored by her presence and it made him wonder if Akatori held some high accolades under her belt. The two of them would stand just outside of the village and Ban waited to see what she would say or lead him to. - Akatori2: ~She smirked slightly at his comment about her clan and that he was apart of the Four Horsemen, her old rival team from her Genin years. After they cleared the gate check, she gave a small wave to the Jounin working the desk as they left. The pair slowly began to stroll over the wooden bridge on the Ame outskirts. ~ " No point in rushing the mission now, the docks aren't too far away..just down this path." ~ She tone was relaxed. Her mind was in a different place, thinking about the mission in Iwagakure. After a solid three minutes of silence, Akatori snapped back into reality and focused on her task in Amegakure.~ "Hm, you never did say.."~ She mumbled a bit.~" What clan do you yield from?" ~ She asked just as they arrived on the outskirts of the tiny dock town. The weather was something unlike the village, a quiet drizzle, nearly dying off. It felt warm out and there was little to no breeze. They walked side by side down the damp dirt path. Once they arrived at the Docks, they were greeted by an old man and his son. The old man had long gray hair in a tight ponytail and deep brown eyes, hidden behind thin glasses. He was dressed in a raggedy green jacket and brown khakis. His son was in his early twenties and had a small scar on his left cheek. His hair was a messy black, kept dry under a straw hat. He was wearing a faded gray trench coat that reached his knees. He was fairly attractive to the young girl. ~ |Saigo|- Waiting for what felt like hours, he saw a teen girl and young male approaching the docks, both them sporting Rain headbands.- "Ahoy, Shinobi, took you long enough. This all they could send?" -He said with a small huff.- ~Akatori squinted a bit at the man, before replying.~" Hm, not many our allowed to travel outside the village sir. Only those with "perks". " ~She replied slightly annoyed by him already showing a lack of faith in the two. ~" I am Akatori, Jounin. And This is Ban. We are here to help you load up your ship."~ |Kuzon| -He chuckled slightly at his father's behavior.- "Well Akatori, we thank you for coming out to help. I am Kuzon, and this is my old man Saigo." -He tipped his hat slightly. We'll need help getting these few crates on, and then lowering the nets once we set sail.- ~Akatori nodded and looked down at Ban.~ "Not a problem."~ She uttered, before getting to work, taking a crate on the rather large dingy boat.~ Kare: - As Akatori began to walk off the dirt path and towards a wooden bridge off in the distance, Ban sped up a bit to walk along her side, but still just a couple of feet to her side to avoid being too close. Ban couldn’t believe that there was a docks nearby Amegakure, let alone any other small settlement nearby. - “Oh… I’m from the Nara clan.” - He says proudly while pulling slightly on his locs, but he doesn’t look over to her, his eyes are gazing up ahead, to make sure nothing out of the ordinary pops out at them. Ban has never been out on this side of the village before, so he’s a little on edge. While walking over the bridge, Ban reaches into his backpack and pulls out a kunai and a roll of wire and begins to lace the wire around the hole on the end of the handle of the kunai. Akatori and Ban walked along a damp dirt road and within a couple of minutes caught sight of a rather small docking settlement and two men were out on the boardwalk stacking crates and barrels. There was an old man and a rather built younger man with a scar on his face. Ban took note of them and something clicked in his head. - “I’ve seen this guy before, in the restaurant when I was delivering a couple of ingredients to one of the chefs in Ame. He was delivering a batch of tuna…” - Ban thought to himself and followed behind Akatori, ignoring the comment the older man shouted at them about Ame not sending enough shinobi to assist. When Akatori introduced herself and Ban, Ban waved at the two men, but didn’t show off a smile due to the rebreather he was wearing over his mouth and nose. Ban stood there letting to two talk and then as Akatori began to lift the crates to get them on board the ship, Ban’s eyes looked around the area to see if he could spot a wagon and to his luck, there was one just off to the side. Ban walked over to the wagon and he could hear the old man complaining to his son that Ban was just wandering off, but he continued on and brought over the wagon. - “This is big enough to carry three barrels or two crates at a time, so we’ll get done with stocking the ship’s cargo and preserve more of our energy and strength for keeping the ship sailing smoothly.” “Yeah yeah… Kuzon, help this little brat load the wagon.” “Gotcha!” - Ban ignore the old man and helped Kuzon load the wagon. The barrels were a bit heavy, but Ban managed to get 1 into the wagon without dropping it. Once the wagon was full, Ban pushed it up a makeshift ramp and up to the boarding plank. A couple of sailors unloaded the wagon and Ban went back to reload the wagon. After about an hour and a half of loading and unloading the wagon, the last of the barrels and crates were loaded onto the ship’s hull and Kuzon and Saigo were up on the ship calling out for Akatori and Ban to get onboard. Ban swiftly boarded the ship and walked up to Saigo’s side to await further orders. - Akatori2: ~Akatori kept up the work to herself, knowing that Ban had already found a shortcut. What a Nara move, she thought. Knowing that some of the greatest to yield from the clan tend to be lackadaisical and find easy ways out at times. She smiled over at the boys while she loaded the final crate onto the boat and joined the crew. Once they all were on board, Akatori could feel the eyes of some of the sailors looking her up. She felt uncomfortable, but knew that they would be in for a rude awakening if they tried anything on her. Saigo would yell out to the crew in his harsh voice. "Alright raise the anchor and the sails, release the ropes, we have crabs to round up!" ~ The sailors would all clap and cheer, as Aka would chuckle for a bit and politely clap along. Once the ship was about a mile out into the grand lake, Saigo ordered for the nets to be dropped. Akatori followed his instructions, following with the sailors, they slowly lowered the nets into the water and sat still. It wasn't long after until a small ship dashed by, sending two men with sharp swords aboard. They were twins, with matching black bandanas, teal overcoats, black boots, and white pants. The only thing to tell them apart was that one wore an eyepatch over his left, while the other had it on his right. They growled at the crew, making the sailors very fearful. ~ "Ban!" ~Akatori would call out to make sure he was ready to face to the foes.~ "Let's take these one-eyed willies down..."~ Aka would poke fun at them, drawing a kunai and throwing it between the two to separate them by three feet. Since she was a jounin, it was not a place to be reckless. It was her duty to ensure the safety of all the members of this sailing trip, and she was not one to fail.~ Kare: - As the two unknown pirates climbed aboard Saigo’s rather large fishing ship. As Akatori called out for Ban, he swiftly made his way to her left side shortly after she had tossed her own kunai in between the two pirates. The pirate with an eye on his right eye was on Ban’s side and Ban was quick to take note of that and setting up his plan using this. - “Akatori, I’ll handle this guy, you can take care of the other one with the patch over this left eye. I’ll advise you to get some eye protection…” - He said and then sprung into action. He reached into his backpack and pulled out 4 shuriken and laid them one over the other to make it appear to be only 2 shuriken. Ban began to dash towards the pirate with the patch over his right eye and while running towards him, he began to weave the hand seals tiger, boar, ox, dog, and snake. As he reached 5 feet from the pirate, he swung his cutlass at Ban, but Ban didn’t bother trying to dodge the blade. The blade grazed his left bicep, leaving a small cut that was just about a centimeter deep and then Ban’s body erupted into a cloud of white smoke which engulfed the pirate. The blade of the cutlass was jammed into the wooden oak log and gave off the illusion that the pirate and jammed his blade into the arm of Ban, to encourage this illusion, Ban let out a cry of pain, but in reality he was swiftly making his way behind the pirate and kicked him with enough force to send him stumbling forward and out of the smoke. - “We don’t have time for your selfish desires, get off this ship…” “Gah! I’ll have your neck hung from the headpiece of our galleon, you landlubber!” - The pirate pulled the blade of his cutlass out of the log and began to charge at Ban with full force. As the pirate broke the imaginary 10 feet barrier Ban places around him, Ban released a pair of shuriken at the pirate’s left side. The pirate stopped in his tracks and leapt out of the way and then began to charge again. - “I’m only using one eye and I have better aim than you!” “Baka…” - The pirate came about 5 feet from Ban and swung his cutlass in a diagonal swing trying to cut at Ban’s torso, but Ban lept to the left of the blade, avoiding it completely, but the ship hit a wave and Ban lost his balance and fell back onto some nets and got his left foot tangled in some net. The pirate took advantage of the situation and sent his right boot straight to Ban’s chest. Unable to get out of the way, the pirate rammed his boot right into Ban’s chest and the wooden railing Ban was rested on split slightly and Ban let out an agonizing cry of pain. The pirate came up to Ban to pick him up and Ban was quick to headbutt the pirate with the half an inch thick steel plate engraved with the symbol of Amegakure he wore perfectly on his head. The pirate lost his grip of Ban and stumbled back a bit in a daze. Ban swiftly dashed away and went to retrieve his two shuriken that he tossed before. Ban keeps all his projectiles laced with wires and connected around his palm so that they never get away from him. He layered them back on top of one another and looked over to Akatori who was dealing with the other pirate. The pirate Ban was dealing with regained his balance and sigh and turned around to face Ban. He reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out an old flintlock pistol and Ban was quick to note something about the pistol and shouted out to Akatori about it. - “They carry flintlock pistols, but the design shows that it carries only one shot before they have to reload!” - The pirate aimed his pistol at Ban. - “You’ll make good chum, kidd.” - Ban chuckled at the pirate as he leaned over a bit and noted the pistol had a short barrel. - “He’s missed most of the shots he’s ever taken from this distance…” - Ban thought to himself as he stood about 8 yards from the pirate and 2 yards behind him was the edge of the ship and about 2 feet of empty space of releasing the boarding plank. A loud bang rang in the ears of everybody on the ship and a cloud of smoke slithered out of the barrel of the pirates pistol. - “Miss.” - Ban thought to himself as he pretended the pellet hit him and he cried out and leapt back over the edge of the ship. - Akatori2: ~She listened to Ban's idea, but had input of her own. ~ "Actually, it would be best to-"~ But it was too late. He was already charging in after the one, leaving her the other. He charged quickly at her, swinging his cutlass down at her. Akatori would easily bob out the way, and avoid his fury of swings and slashes with ease. She sent a swift sidekick to his chest, causing him to stumble back a bit. He growled at her. "Arg lassy, you seem a bit over ye head." He said in a twisted tone, throwing his sword at her. Her eyes widened a bit. If she took a heavy blow, she would poof. It was a moment of fearing for the worst, but her body reacted well, dipping to the side avoiding the blunt of the attack. The cutlass broke skin on her shoulder, but wasn't enough to send her away. Akatori tightened her fists. She wasn't about to let these pirates ruin the mission. Besides, all the sailors were counting on them. Suddenly, she heard Ban call her name, making a comment about a pistol. Without a doubt, her buckaroo foe was reaching for his. By focusing chakra to her feet, she dashed forward, and kicked it out his hand with a hard right kick. Now airborne, she finished by letting her body spin, and kicking him hard with a left kick, sending him flying back into the wooden crates. The pirate was out of it, but not defeated. She quickly weaved her hands into the seal of the Tiger, before following it up with Horse, then Rabbit, quickly into Rat, and ending with Dog, pushing her hands out in front of her. They soon became coated in her blue chakra, glowing like flames off her hands. This was her Chakra Scalpel, a advanced medical ninjutsu she was able to perfect at a young age, due to having exceptional chakra control. The blades extend two inches in all directions and if they made contact with him, they could effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile. ~ "Let's finish this.."~ She said, her tone a bit more determined than earlier. The eyepatched man got up awkwardly but rushed at her, going in for a hard left hook. Akatori would wait for his strike, and at the last second, swing her right hand at his bicep, making a non-visible cut to his Flexor Digitorum Superficials. While he grabbed his arm in pain, she would then open palm slap his knee, causing him to fall over in pain. Her olive eyes glanced up and saw no sign of Ban. However she did see the pirate that fought him trying to sneak away with a barrael. She quickly chased after him, easily catching him since she was faster than average. Her Chakra Scalpels would hit his Spinal Cord and thrust him foward, casuing him to fall foward and off the ship. Akatori would end her scalpel, and let out a soft pant. She had not used that technique to that degree in quite some time, making her feel a bit tired. Akatori walked over to the other seadog and dragged him by the collar over to the edge of the ship, dangling him overboard.~ "Where did you take my-" ~ She stopped mid sentence, catching Ban holding on for dear life out of the corner of her eye. She sighed a sigh of both relief and annoyance, dropping the man over the edge. She prodceed to walk over to Ban, offering a hand to let him up.~ "Come on now Bud, time to get our land legs back." ~ Kare: - Akatori walked up to the edge of the ship where Ban was hanging off of and when she noticed he was there, she released the pirate off over the edge and then offered him a hand to get back up onto the deck of the ship. He accepted her hand and rose up to the deck. - “It seems like you handled that nicely… except you ruined some of the cargo placed on the deck.” - He points over to the crushed crates where it seems like Akatori tossed one of the pirates. - “Always be aware of your surroundings… We’ll have to pay for that now.” “You sure as hell will have to!” - Saigo’s raunchy voice suddenly pops up and Ban turns to look at him and then back to Akatori. He pulls the gas mask off of his face and then gives his best impression of Saigo’s wrinkly old man face. - “You little whipper snappers! You’ll have to pay for that!” - He says in a low tone for only Akatori to hear and waddles side to side with his knees bent at an angle like a crab’s legs. He chuckles and places his gas mask back over his head and waves to Saigo and Kuzon, pretending he just didn’t do that. It is rare to see Ban express his emotions and especially express any form of humor. Ban tend to want to keep his emotions bottled up, so that they don’t get in the way of his shinobi life. Ban wandered over to the crushed cargo and began to stack the oranges into a broken piece of the crate and then Kuzon came up to him. - “Don’t worry, I’ve got it. Pop will steer the ship along the coast and let you and your partner hop off and head back to the village.” “Thank you.” - Ban’s voice was altered by the rebreather and he wandered back to Akatori and informed her that they were going to be dropped off at the edge of the coast so that they wouldn’t have to dock the ship. About half an hour passed and they reached the coastline near the docks where they boarded the ship at. - “You two can get off of ship now!” - Cried Saigo and Kuzon stood there slightly embarrassed by the way his father was acting towards Akatori and Ban. Both parties would say their farewells and Akatori and Ban leapt off of the ship and onto shallow water. The two would walk onto the shore and then back onto the path that lead to the wooden bridge and then back to the Main Gate. They were only gone for about 5 hours, so there was still some time left in the day to do something. The jounin at the gate, let them in and then Ban said his farewell to Akatori and let her turn in the mission. Ban would wander back to his apartment to take a steamy hot shower and rest a bit before heading back out to training a new jutsu he learned. - Results Akatori and Ban successfully defended the fishing ship from two pirates with only minor damage done to the ship and its cargo.